La mujer sin nombre
by Cprincess
Summary: Draco es un exitoso medimago en un hospital en Irlanda, Hermione ha sido su amor por años. ¿Que hará cuando la vuelva a ver? Y lo peor, que hará si ella no recuerda nada, ni siquiera a él. ¿Podrá recuperarla y conquistarla? [Draco]x[Hermione] 9no CAPI UP
1. Conociendose

Son las 2 de la mañana en el Hospital Saint Kaitlin para brujos y brujas en Irlanda. El hospital está tranquilo, claro, excepto de los accidentes ocasionales, pero esa noche fue extrañamente tranquila y todos estaban muy relajados, todos menos el reconocido Medimago Draco Malfoy, un medimago muy guapo, de 22 años, con una cabellera rubia casi platinada, que mantenía corta (N/A: como la usaba en el 4to año), unos ojos grises que penetraban lo impenetrable pero que a la vez eran extremadamente fríos, una sonrisa perfecta que derretía a cualquiera, pero que no muy a menudo era vista y por mucho que un montón de chicas intentaran lograrla, ninguna era capaz, y una fama que a pesar de su juventud, era muy reconocida, por traicionar el lado oscuro, ayudar al niño que vivó a derrotar a Lord Voldemort pero mas que todo por vivir para contarlo (N/A: Para las fans de harry, estuve a punto de matarlo, la verdad lo hice, pero luego mas adelante me di cuenta que no podía ser tan mala, y que el mismo me va a ayudar con mi historia, continuamos…), el sabe que no pasa desapercibido ni por sus colegas ni por las damas que caen rendidas a sus pies, pero su corazón siempre estuvo ocupado, y siempre lo estará.

------------- Flash Back ----------------

Iba subiendo al tren, tenía 11 años, e iba a mi primer año a Hogwarts, colegio de magia y hechicería, mi padre me había dado una charla gigantesca de los peligros de acercarme a los "sangre-sucia", y aunque yo nunca he creí en eso, he tenido que mantener el apellido Malfoy en alto y ser soberbio (N/A: pero que soberbio mas exquisito!) con los hijos de muggle, como prefiero decirles en mi mente, veo pasar a una niña de cabello muy enmarañado, pero que llamaba la atención con su tan simple pero a la vez exótica sonrisa, quizás solo para mi era hermosa pero quede cautivado a primera vista.

Entre al tren después de decir adiós a mi madre, mi padre no pudo venir por "cosas de negocios", en ese momento no conocía a nadie mas que a Blaise y Pansy, que eran y siguen siendo como mis hermanos por los años que llevábamos de conocernos, e incluso eso muchas veces se llegó a malinterpretar, pero para mi fortuna en ese momento no pude encontrar a blaise y a pansy y a falta de compartimientos entre a uno en el que estaba un sonso (N/A: como tonto, o estúpido pero más suave xD) niño con una rana y a regañadientes entre y me senté alejado de él.

Lo que pasó después fue un suceso inolvidable en mi cabeza, y una de las cosas a las que me aferro cuando la recuerdo; entró una niña a la cual los ojos le brillaban y con una sonrisa capaz de opacar al mismo cielo, paseó su mirada a través del compartimiento, al pasar por el niño que le dedico una calida sonrisa, luego posó su mirada en mi, y cambió la sonrisa por una nerviosa y se mordió el labio, habito que con años de observarla en silencio pude notar que era muy recurrente, y se me acerco para darme la mano y un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que me decía.

Ho-hola soy Hermi-one Gran-ger, y-y t-tu ¿q-quien eres? – dijo mientras se mordía su labio suavemente.

Hola yo…yo… yo… - dije yo, incluso mas nervioso que ella mirándola a los ojos miel que tanto me cautivarían con el paso de los años.

Tu... tu ¿que? – dijo notoriamente nerviosa.

Yo soy... Draco, Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto – y le dedique una sonrisa que después se haría patentada para conquistar mujeres.

En ese momento el niño que estaba en el compartimiento nos empujó, gritando.

Mi sapo! ¡mi sapo! ¡ayúdenme a encontrarlo por favor!

Cuando paso por nuestro lado, quedé con mi nariz rozando su cuello, y me di el gusto de oler y acariciar su cuello con mi cara, a lo que ella se estremecía levemente. Luego ella reaccionó y se alejo lentamente de mi, la mire a los ojos como rogando que dijera algo que me aclarara porque se separo de mi y solo recibí unas palabras que no me dejaron para nada satisfecho.

De- debería ayudar a-a ese-se niño a en-encontrar su sapo – dijo mirando hacia el suelo como si tuviera la mirada pegada en el suelo.

Bueno, anda… - dije con una triste sonrisa cruzando por mi cara

Adiós draco… - me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Me quede tocando la parte de la cara donde ella había posado sus delicados labios, y pensando en lo bello que sonaba mi nombre en su voz y sus labios cuando llegan Blaise y Pansy, pero yo no lo note en seguida, seguía muy sumido en mis pensamientos como para escuchar lo que decían, tan solo pensaba en ella… y lo sigo haciendo.

------------- Fin Flash Back ----------------

Draco se encontraba camino a triaje (N/A: es como el lugar donde esperan los enfermos no tan graves mientras los atienden, al menos eso creo :P) donde iba cada vez cuando estaba suave todo para ayudar mas (N/A: si es tan lindo:$) cuando está pasando por la puerta eléctrica que separaba a el lugar donde atienden y triaje, ve algo que lo deja pasmado.

Entrando por la puerta que daba la entrada al Hospital Saint Kaitlin, ve a la mujer de sus sueños, se queda quieto, con miedo de que esta sea otro de sus sueños y que fuera a despertar en cualquier momento, fue caminando lentamente a ella, tenía la mirada como ¿perdida?, y el tenía los ojos nublados con ansiedad reprimida, ya eran 3 años que no la veía mas que en sus sueños.


	2. Problemas en el paraiso

Aunque en los últimos dos años después de salir de Hogwarts la veía a menudo, normalmente la acompañaba su novio y amigo Ron, y por alguna razón, él era muy celoso de ella conmigo, pero cuando estábamos solos, era muy distinto, era como si ella solo tuviera ojos para mi y su mirada penetrara lo mas profundo de mi ser y, claro… mi corazón, siempre parecía muy nerviosa con mi presencia, pero lo atribuí a mi pasado como "supuesto mortífago", y también como alguien que odiaba a los hijos de muggle.

... Flash Back ...

Yo iba llegando al numero 12 de Grimmauld Place, ya hace un año que le había dado la espalda a Lord Voldemort (si, así es, no tengo miedo de decir su nombre, porque en un nombre no hay nada que temer) y, la verdad, había pasado la cosa mas extraña, yo llegué a ser muy cercano a Potter, como lo llame hasta la última batalla, de ahí en adelante, se ganó mi completa amistad y el privilegio (N/A: jhajah, es que mi draco sigue siendo sumamente arrogante, eso no se lo quita nada ni nadie, y así es mas lindo también) de que lo llamara Harry, como lo llevo haciendo por 3 años y medio.

Giré la perilla y entré, avancé hacía la cocina y no encontré nada ni nadie, pero escuché unos gritos que venían desde la sala de estar, caminé y me apoye en la puerta para escuchar de quien eran las voces, reconocí las voces en seguida, eran Ron y Hermione, pero se escuchaba como ella sollozaba y como el le gritaba.

¡Cómo te atreves a engañarme de esta manera! – dijo Ron, muy enojado.

Yo… yo no te engaño, tu siempre lo has sabido, desde antes de que todo esto empezará… - dijo ella entre sollozos

¡Esa no es una excusa! ¡tu dijiste que ya no te interesaba! ¡Que ya no lo amabas! –

Nunca lo he dejado de amar y tu bien lo sabes… - dijo en casi un murmullo el final – Pero a ti te quiero mucho – termino de decir.

¡No! ¡No digas eso! ¡Me haces daño innecesario!– dijo muy enojado…

¡Tu también me has hecho mucho daño! Mira lo que haces cada vez que estamos con el, no crees que lo notara!, ¡eres un cobarde! ¡Quieres que él lo sepa para que me humille y me restriegue su desamor a la cara! ¡Maldito desgraciado!

¡No te atrevas! – y pude ver por la rendija como levantaba su mano para pegarle, pero yo no iba a soportar eso, ella significaba mucho para mi, y aunque ella amará a otro yo la iba a defender sin importar que.

Detente! – Grite parando la mano de Ron con la mía.

Ja Ja – Rió él sarcásticamente – Aquí viene el príncipe a salvar a la damisela, me dan asco, yo me voy de aquí- dijo mientras se iba dándonos una mirada despectiva que yo no entendí del todo.

Para ese momento, Mione (como me gustaba llamarla para mis adentros) estaba en el suelo, de rodillas con sus delicadas manos sobre su hermoso rostro ahora cubierto por unas lagrimas solitarias que surcaban por sus mejillas, y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Gracias Malfoy, no te preocupes, no creo que me hubiera hecho nada, cada cierto tiempo se pone así – dijo ella, con un dejo de vergüenza en su voz.

De nada Her… Granger – dije muy rojo, y creo haber notado que ella también se encontraba muy sonrojada, pero lo cargué al llanto. - ¿Quieres decirme que pasó?

No te sientas obligado Malfoy, puedes irte si quieres, yo estaré bien. – dijo limpiando las lagrimas que antes habían mojado su cara.

No me siento obligado, solo… solo creo que te hará bien hablar con alguien. – Le dije mientras me sentaba a su lado y le dedicaba una ¿calida? sonrisa que solo ella y mi madre me podían sacar.

Gracias… por todo… - me dijo devolviendo la sonrisa, cosa que hizo que me sonrojara notoriamente y tosiera para disimular.

Dime – dije para pasar el momento tan vergonzoso.

Bueno… Ron y yo peleábamos por… - dijo y bajó su cabeza como si no pudiera seguir.

Yo... – dije en un murmullo casi inaudible para alguien mas que no fuéramos ella o yo - ... escuche que tú amabas a otro hombre – cuando termine de decir eso, un dejo de amargura y celos brotaron en mi voz y mis facciones, pero lo supe controlar.

Eso… eso… eso es verdad… yo estoy enamorada. – dijo mientras giraba la cabeza y esas palabras calaban mi alma e hacían que mi corazón diera de una forma que no había experimentado nunca. – Y él... el no me quiere… con suerte me considera su amiga… y... y… lo siento… ¡no puedo seguir hablando de esto contigo! -

Y se paró con intenciones de correr, pero años de quidditch me dieron excelentes reflejos y la atrape de un brazo, lo que no anticipé fue que nuestros cuerpos quedaron juntos, solo nuestras caras quedaron a unos centímetros. La sentí estremecerse con mi contacto mientras nuestros alientos se mezclaban y yo podía admirar su aroma a mango que tantas veces había deseado reconocer, mientras este mismo se mezclaba con el de menta que me es característico.

De repente ella se separo bruscamente de mi y salió corriendo, yo no reaccioné a tiempo, incluso me quede como una hora pensando en la sala, y llegué a una sola conclusión, de la cual, cinco minutos mas tarde me arrepentiría.

Llegué a la puerta que correspondía a su habitación, solía compartirla con la pelirroja pequeña pero cuando ella y harry dieron a conocer mas públicamente su relación, decidieron dormir en una habitación privada, estaba entreabierta y solo escuche unas pocas palabras que hicieron que todas las ilusiones que me había formado en la hora pasada cayeran.

Perdóname, tú sabes que te amo, y que me conformo con que me quieras – dijo Ron, tomando de las manos a Hermione.

Ron, no, no deberíamos…- dijo ella, pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por un ansioso Ron.

Shh… Calla… se que no me quieres, pero déjame demostrarte que puedes ser capaz de amarme – y antes de que ella pudiera hablar el pelirrojo la había callado con un apasionado beso por parte de él, y un poco frío por parte de ella.

Pero a mi no me hizo falta ver nada más, me fui a mi habitación y en la oscuridad, dejé caer, ni la primera ni la última, lagrima que derrame por su desamor e indiferencia hacía mi.

... Fin Flash Back ...


	3. ¿Tu me querías?

Mientras me acercaba a ella, me restregaba los ojos con mis manos, ella se encontraba de espalda a mi, le toque su hombro, para volver a ver esos ojos miel que me dejaban perderme en ellos, y que no divisaba en al menos tres años, y aunque esperaba algún tipo de reconocimiento por parte de la chica, me sentí profundamente herido cuando ella se me presento como si nunca antes me hubiera conocido.

hola, mucho gusto en conocerte, ¿cual es tu nombre? – me dijo tranquilamente, aunque todavía se notaba como confundida y sin reconocer donde estaba.

Malfoy, ¡Draco Malfoy!... ¿no te acuerdas de mí? – dije con una mirada entre preocupada y sumamente ofendida.

Ohhh! ¿Me conoces? ¿En verdad? ¿Sabes quien soy? – me dijo con unos ojos implorantes que hubieran hecho que hasta el mismísimo polo norte se descongelara.

Espera un momento… ¿no sabes como te llamas? – le dije tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola fuera de triaje hacia una sala de suturas más privada para poder

No-o.. – dijo mientras se le quebraba la voz y rompía en llanto, y yo como instinto la abracé, con todas mis fuerzas, tratando de hacerla sentir reconfortada o aunque fuese un poco de seguridad, pero lo extraño fue que aunque no se acordaba de mí, sentí como se estremecía en mis musculosos brazos (N/A: ¡si! ¡Tenia que decirlo! Musculosos, vigorosos, y moldeados brazos (baba)) y como disfrutaba de mi abrazo, aunque lo mas probable es que haya sido acto de mi imaginación y mi corazón que tanto anhelaba verla.

Pero al poco tiempo, una luz se prendió en mi cabeza, una luz de preocupación, y decidí preguntarle de una vez por todas.

¿que paso? ¿Recuerdas algo, cualquier cosa de tu vida? – dijo draco tomándola por el mentón, sin soltarla del abrazo todavía.

Mmm, solo recuerdo cosas teóricas, o de libros, se que soy una bruja, y que tu eres medimago, pero de lo demás solo pequeños flashes… Pero… eee…Tu cara me es muy familiar… - dijo con una sonrisa mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas que habían bañado su cara.

Si, es que.. eem… deberías saber que.. mmm… nos conocemos – dije yo mirando hacia abajo y arreglando mi rebelde (N/A: pero mas que hermoso!) cabello rubio.

¿En serio? – dijo mientras en sus ojos se notaba un brillo que en los últimos momentos que la vi se había perdido. – ¿Puedes contarme algo? ¡Lo que sea!

Mira, yo estoy mas que dispuesto a contarte lo que quieras, pero no se si lo que escuches te va a gustar, además primero quiero hacerte unos examenes y pruebas para asegurarnos de que todo este bien, ¿bueno? – dije en un tono que demostraba preocupación tanto como cariño, y creo que ella lo noto.

Yo.. quiero decir… a ti… ¿tu me querías?, porque te preocupas mucho por mi. – dijo un tanto sonrojada por la pregunta, pero a la vez sumamente interesada por la respuesta.

O.o… - Yo te amaba, mejor dicho, todavía te amo, como el primer día en que te vi, pero… no me puedo aprovechar de esta situación, tengo que decirte la verdad… Pensaba mientras ella impaciente esperaba una respuesta. – Eee...

No te preocupes, no tienes que contestarme, me quedo claro.. – dijo con un toque de decepción en su voz.

¡No! ¡No digas eso!, claro que me preocupo por ti, después lo entenderás. – dije tomándola por el mentón y haciendo que me mirara, (para ese momento ya habíamos roto el abrazo).

Bueno, después… -

Si, bueno, ahora vamos – dije mientras la guiaba hacia una habitación privada para que estuviera mas tranquila. Cuando estaba por dejarla ahí, ella me tomo del brazo y me dijo.

Gracias por preocuparte draco… - Sentí como un millón de mariposas volaban en mi estómago, era la segunda vez en toda mi vida que escuchaba mi nombre en sus labios, y era tan melodioso que no pude hacer otra cosa que besar su mano (N/A: que caballeroso el!) e irme, para poder controlar mis instintos.

Mientras caminaba a pedir los exámenes para Hermione, me acorde de mi amigo Blaise y de cuando hablamos de Hermione antes de... que pasara lo que hizo que me fuera.


	4. Blaise

... Flash Back ...

La batalla final ya había dado lugar hace cinco meses (un mes antes de que yo partiera y estar dos años en irlanda donde actualmente me encuentro), yo me hallaba en la cocina de mi gran Mansión, La Mansión Malfoy, con mi amigo Blaise Zabinni, al cual no veía desde la graduación, por el miedo a las represalias por escapar de una importante misión, mi amigo tuvo que escapar sin rumbo específico, y no lo veía desde hace muchos años, demasiados para mi gusto.

Pero bueno Drake (apodo que el y Pansy me daban desde pequeños) hemos hablado mucho de mi ya, que ha pasado contigo desde la última vez que nos vimos – dijo Blaise con una cerveza de mantequilla en la mano. -

Bueno, un mes después de la graduación yo decidí dejar de fingir ser un mortífago y me uní a La Orden del Fénix, si sé que es irónico – dije al ver una mueca de burla en su cara – me uní, y como tu supones los apoye en todo y luego de un año y medio de investigaciones logramos hacer una emboscada al redil de Voldemort y los tomamos por sorpresa, la batalla fue ardua, y para que te rías mas te diré que ahora soy muy buen amigo de harry, y yo y el derrotamos a Voldemort mientras los demás miembros derrotaban a los mortífagos y cuando lo derrotamos, raramente, todos los mortífagos cayeron, yo y harry supusimos que fue por la marca tenebrosa que los consumo, un error crucial de voldemort. Y bueno, después por 5 meses buscamos lo que hubiera quedado del reinado de voldemort. Y ahí llegamos ahora pues Zabinni, me encontraste después de una semana de haber llegado. Eso es todo. -

Vamos Drake!, tu sabes que yo no me refería a eso… Que paso con tu chica? La que tanto esperabas? Esa que nunca quisiste mencionarme su nombre… vamos cuenta! -

Ahh… - y puse una cara como triste…-

¿Que paso amigo? ¿Tan mal estaba? -

Ts, ts, ts – Chasqueó el con la lengua - Ohh no, ¿Drake cuando te ha detenido eso? – dijo con una sonrisa picara en su cara. -

Cuando me enamore… – a lo que el puso cara de total dolor - … si Blaise estoy completamente enamorado de ella, y la verdad me importa demasiado su felicidad, quien diría, años pase con muchas mujeres para olvidarla, y desde la graduación no he estado con nadie… -a lo que el puso peor cara, si es que era posible – le soy fiel a mi manera… lo se… se que es estúpido - le dije dudosamente.

En eso si que estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero si dices "amarla" tanto, juégatela Drake, que tal si le dices y te enteras que ella siente lo mismo? -

Es que no sabes como es... – dije bajando mi cara con tristeza.

Si, tienes razón, a todo esto, ¿quien es? O sea después de todos estos años, creo que me he ganado la confianza suficiente para que me lo digas… -

Nunca fue algo de confianza Zabinni, siempre estuve muy confundido, nunca estaba seguro si ella era algo mas que atracción sexual, claro, hasta la graduación, siempre supe que me gustaba, pero esa noche me di cuenta que la amaba.

Ohh, te has vuelto muy mujer al hablar Drake, ah? – dicho eso y se ganó un golpe en el brazo, de esos que nos dábamos de niños – Ouuuchhh!!! Draco!... bueno, bueno, ahora como se llama… -

Hermione… – dije en un susurro inaudible hasta para una mosca

¿Como? Que no te escuche. –

Hermione Granger – dije de nuevo murmurando incluso sin que mis labios se movieran.

Vas a tener que hablar mas fuerte porque ni tu te escuchas a ese volumen hombre! – dijo cabreándose.

HERMIONE GRANGER HERMIONE HERMIONE! – grite con impaciencia y luego me di cuenta de lo que había echo y hundí mis cara en mis manos.

Buena hombre, buena esa…. Siempre lo sospeche… - dijo mi amigo con una cara tipo Sherlock Holmes.

QUÉ!!!???!!!??? Se me notaba? – dije de repente con cara de alarmado

No hombre, no te preocupes, pero yo te conozco mejor que nadie, bueno no que Pansy pero ella es mujer y conoce a todos mejor que nosotros jeje. –

Fiiiuu! – dije aliviado de que no fuera tan notorio. - Jejej…

Bueno, y ella está con ese pelirrojo amigo del cara rajada.. Potter? – corrigió Zabinni cuando vio mi cara de reproche al sobrenombre que yo mismo use por años en nuestra infancia.

Si, esta con el, y aunque pelean mucho, el..- dije pero no pude terminar.

Ajá! – dijo el interrumpiéndome – ¿así que pelean? ¡Pues ahí está tu oportunidad Drake! ¿Y has escuchado alguna pelea?

Eem, no... – dije con una cara dudosa, pero a la mirada astuta de mi mejor amigo tuve que rectificar.- bueno bueno, siempre los espío, pero últimamente ponen hechizos silenciadores a las puertas cuando están juntos, cosa que hace que la sangre me hierva, pero prefiero hacerme el estúpido antes de que alguien se de cuenta, todavía me queda orgullo. Eso si… una vez los escuché pelear, Ron decía que Mione amaba a otra persona y después hable de eso con ella, y ella me dijo que era cierto pero que él no la amaba a ella… -

Ajá! Ese podrías ser tu! – Dijo interrumpiéndome de nuevo, ya me estaba cabreando.

En mis sueños… con suerte cruzamos palabra, y solo cuando no está con su novio, porque el es muy celoso, particularmente de mi, pero ¿quien no? – dije yo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia y tratando de qutarle importancia al asunto. -

Ajá! … - dijo el, al escuchar

Deja de decir eso! – dije yo interrumpiendo lo que el iba a decir.

¿Así que a el pelirrojo no le gusta que estés cerca de su chica? Alguna razón debe haber… - dijo el ignorando mi anterior interrupción.

Claro que la hay, mi obvio sex appeal… - dije yo con una sonrisa arrogante digna de un Malfoy.

Bueno bueno, ahí esta el Draco que yo conozco, pedante y arrogante como siempre… pero debe haber alguna razón mas profunda que unos ojos bonitos y buen cuerpo.. – dijo como explicando una ecuación matemática a un niño de 3 años.

¿Así que admites que tengo buen cuerpo? – dije con una sonrisa de niño pequeño

¬¬, nunca cambias verdad Drake? – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado

No… y pensandolo mejor, esa es un de las razones por las que somos amigos, o no? jajaja! -

Jajajajaj! … Bueno, yo opino que deberías hablar con Granger y decirle lo que sientes, en el peor de los casos, quedan igual que ahora… no pierdes nada, inténtalo (N/A: pésimo consejo de Blaise, una vez lo seguí, y termine sufriendo 6 meses por un tipo que en verdad no se lo merecía :p), háceme caso Drake, soy bueno dando consejos amorosos.

¿Bueno? ¿Tu? – dije levantando una ceja- ¿El que tiene un amorío por fin de semana? Ja ja déjame reírme – termine sarcásticamente, ganandome una mirada de ¿suficiencia de mi amigo?.

OIE! Así he ganado toda mi experiencia y fama porque no decirlo… - dijo muy altaneramente.

Y ahí esta el Blaise que yo conozco! Jejej! -

Mmm… y me vas a hacer caso? -

Es que… no se – Dije dubitativamente

Claro que si, ¡lo harás! – Dijo muy emocionado.

Bueno… lo haré... mañana voy al cuartel y la veré, le pediré que hablemos y le diré todo, que la amo y que no puedo vivir sin ella… quizás que pase… ahí veremos… - dije tratando de hacerme la idea de confesarle mis sentimientos a Mione.

¡Muy bien dicho mí querido Drake! ¡Ahora vamos! ¡Que quiero ver a Pansy, hace años que no la veo!

Bueno Vamos, a decir verdad hace tiempo que tampoco veo a Pansy. – dije yo caminando junto a mi amigo.

Avanzamos hacia la chimenea de la mansión y tomamos polvos Flu y dijimos fuerte y claro "Mansión Parkinson" y llegamos…

... Fin Flash Back ...


	5. ¿Te quedas conmigo?

Cuando regresaron los exámenes de Hermione, el resultado fue que la habían "hechizado" con un obbliviate, aunque se me quito un peso de encima, no pude evitar pensar quien querría que la castaña olvidara todo su pasado. Voy hacia su habitación y la veo mirando sin interés hacia el patio, y quedé hipnotizado mirándola aunque a la vez con mucha cautela, luego me di cuenta que en verdad no había notado mi presencia.

Couf-couf – Tosí fingidamente (N/A: jhajah! No encontré otro sonido y se que ese es ultra falso pero jhajah!) para que notara mi presencia.

¡Ahh! Hola draco… - me dijo con una sonrisa melancólica.

¡Hola!... Tengo los resultados de tus exámenes… y… - me corte, no sabía como reaccionaria al hecho de que la habían hechizado.

Y que… ¿es grave? ¿Que tengo? – dijo ella entrando a desesperarse.

Nada, tranquila, mira… a ti… a ti… a ti te hechizaron – dije y su cara se transformó de preocupación a tristeza.

O sea… ¿alguien me hechizo? - dijo ella con carita de cordero degollado (N/A: amo esa caritaa, cualquiera que me la pone me derrite!)

Si, te tirarón un hechizo no muy poderoso pero con consecuencias realmente malas, un obbliviate… - dije mientras su cara se contorsionaba en una mueca de dolor. – ¿Recuerdas lo que es eso?

E-es… ese hechizo que hace que uno olvide todo lo que la persona que lo emite quiere que uno olvide (N/A: no se si el obbliviate hace eso, pero para fines de este fic necesito que lo haga xD).

Exacto… Pero no todo es tan malo… - dije tratando de devolverle la esperanza.

Tiene cura? – dijo con un dejo de esperanza en esos ojos avellana que tanto me cautivaban y todavía lo hacen.

Es complicado, mira… este hechizo depende de el poder con que la persona que lo hizo tenga. – dije yo.

Osea... ¿hay una posibilidad de que me recupere?- dijo ella, tratando de dejar de llorar.

Eeee... mira, no quiero crearte falsas esperanzas.- dije yo tratando de sonar lo mas convencible posible. - Pero... hay posibilidades de que recuperes tu memoria, pero deberas seguir ciertas instrucciones.

¿En serio? Ahhh!! - dijo al tiempo que se me tiraba dandome un abrazo efusivo que me descoloco totalmente, pero que disfrute mucho. Cuanto espere por este abrazo, años...Pero no puedo! no puedo! no si ella no sabe quien soy! pensaba mientras me abrazaba.

Bueno bueno... Mira... No se si esto te parezca inapropiado... pero.. - dije yo entrecortadamente.

Pero que?... – dijo mirandome a los ojos.

Ee.. couf couf… mmm… digo, te-podrias-quedar-en-mi-departamento – dije atn rápido que ni yo me entendi bien, pero al parecer ella si, porque un considerable rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas.

Eeee… es que… - dijo ella, entre cortadamente.

Si no quieres, no. No te preocupes, yo te… - dije, pero fui interrumpido por ella.

NO!.. – bajo la cabeza – me quedare contigo draco… - dijo mientras depositaba un dulce beso en mi mejilla. Tal cual y la recordaba! Pero ahora debo concentrarme en ayudarla pensaba mientras ella se sentaba nuevamente en la silla de la sala de espera.

Bueno… voy a asumir que no tienes nada, cosas como ropa o cosas asi o no?

Tienes razón, no tengo nada… - dijo muy apenada.

No te preocupes!.. Saldre temprano del trabajo e iremos de compras. – dije muy emocionado con la idea de pasar una tarde con ella.

No podria abusar asi de tu amabilidad draco. – dijo ella.

No, no sería así, seria… mm… un favor!... tu veras después que yo te debo eso y mucho mas. – dije yo un tanto triste por recordar todos esos años de maldad hacia ella en Hogwarts.

Bueno bueno… vamos. - dijo resignada con una sonrisa de vergüenza.


	6. No la llames por su nombre

**Disclamer****: ninguno de los personajes es de mi pertenencia, sólo la trama; todos pertenecen a J.K. rowling.**

Aquí vengo con otro capi!! Espero que les guste! Y que me dejen muchooos reviewss!! Recuerden que mientras mas reviews antes subo capi!

----- 

Fui a recepción a avisar que la persona que había ingresado era una amiga mía, que iba a cuidarla, que se quedaría en casa conmigo y que por eso necesitaría tomarme dos semanas (las cuales me eran debidas porque nunca había tomado vacaciones en todos los años trabajando ahí). Cuando estuve listo, fui a los casilleros (N/A: muy al estilo ER, lo lamento es que amo esa serie) me saqué la bata y la guarde, guarde el estetoscopio y dejé todo lo demás listo para volver en dos semanas, las cuales ocuparía cuidando a Mione.

Iba saliendo de la salita donde se encontraban los casilleros con dirección hacía triaje donde le había dicho a Hermione que me esperara. Llego, la busco…

Y no la encuentro… La busco con la mirada, pensé en gritar pero después recordé lo que dijo el especialista sobre pronunciar su nombre.

...Flash Back ...

Estaba entrando a la sala de accidentes por hechizos en el 9no piso, buscando a una mujer, hasta que la veo, la Medimaga Milak Lestrange Black, mi prima de parte de madre y especialista en casos como el de Hermione, que me dijo algo que me dejo un poco preocupado.

Hola Draco, ¿Cómo has estado? – pregunto la mujer de 25 años.

Hola Milak, bien bien, aquí todavía ajustándome y tu como te encuentras?

Muy bien, y como te trata la vida en tu casa propia?... Las mellizas te echan mucho de menos! – dijo dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Bien, o sea, es difícil acostumbrarse a vivir solo, luego de dos años y medio viviendo contigo y tus hijas, pero no podía estorbarte toda la vida. – dije con una sonrisa.

¡No! ¡Como dices eso! Estábamos más que encantadas de tenerte con nosotros, tu sabes que luego de que fui rechazada por mi padres, tu y tía Narcisa fueron los únicos que me apoyaron. Pero bueno, no recordemos malos momentos, ¿venias a algo en especifico o solamente a hacer vida social? -

Jhajah, tu bien sabes prima que no soy así… No en verdad, venia a hacerte una consulta profesional… Tu eres especialista en hechizos y maldiciones verdad?- dije volviéndome serio de repente.

Si. Porque Draco? Ha pasado algo?- dijo con cara preocupada.

A decir verdad, si. Una vieja compañera de colegio ha llegado con una severa perdida de memoria, y los exámenes han revelado que fue a causa de un obbliviate. ¿Que tan graves son las consecuencias?, o sea, yo sé lo básico, pero quiero tener la opinión de una profesional como tu.-

Mira, lo lamento por tu amiga, pero las posibilidades de que recupere su memoria total, son muy bajas, pero puede recuperar aproximadamente el 60 de su memoria, lo que no es malo, pero para una persona es muy difícil no recordar ciertas cosas, el 40 que no se recuerda son los recuerdos que la persona que realizo el hechizo querían mas que fueran borrados.-

Ahhh… o sea lo mejor sería que yo le contara todo lo que se…-

No! Draco, lo mejor es que ella se mantenga alejada de todo su "entorno normal", tu debes ir de apoco. Tu te harás cargo de ella o la internarás en el hospital?-

Yo me haré cargo de ella, claro, si es lo mejor, se lo propondré y veré que dice ella.-

Muy bien, muy bien. Mira, tienes que tener un periodo de 2 semanas en semi-aislamiento. Yo te conozco, se que no has pedido tus vacaciones en todo el tiempo que has trabajado aquí, sería ideal que estuvieras las 24 horas del día a su cuidado, dado que estas dos semana consiguientes pueden ser muy peligrosas, en este periodo ella sólo comenzara a recordar su niñez. Entonces tendrá repetidos episodios de insomnio y muy poco cansancio. -

Claro, Claro, pediré esas vacaciones inmediatamente! – me estaba yendo y me detuvo su grito.

Draco! No la llames por su nombre! Será la mujer sin nombre hasta que ella misma lo recuerde, puedes llamarla por un apodo, pero no te preocupes porque el nombre y los padres son lo que primero suelen recordar.

Ok… Gracias Milak!

Y draco, una cosa mas… No la presiones a recordar, cuando comience a recordar, puedes ir contándole pequeñas historias en relación para que ella vaya hilando su vida, pero no la presiones o podrías retroceder todo el periodo. Chao Que te vaya bien primo!-

Adiós Milak! Nos veremos, y mándale muchos saludos a las mellizas!- dije subiéndome al elevador que me llevaría hacía la habitación de Mione.

... Fin Flash Back ...

Donde estas, donde estas, Mione, por favor aparece pensaba. De repente veo a una maraña de pelo, me acerco y era Mione, pero estaba… estaba… llorando hincada en el suelo.

¿Que te pasa? – le dije con voz de afligido.

Eso ha sido todoo por hoy! Espero que les guste! Y disculpen la demora! cHau! conita…

REVIEWS! El botoncito que dice: Go.. ;)


	7. De compras

**CAPITULO 7: DE COMPRAS**

Hola! Aquí viene el capitulo 7! Y no tengo reviews! … No importa xD… seguiré subiendo, total, no pierdo nada… bueno espeor que les guste! Y si pasan dejen un rr!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de propiedad de JK Rowling y yo no propongo crear ningún fin de lucro con esto.

"**La mujer sin nombre"**

**Por: Konixa**

_Donde estas, donde estas, Mione, por favor aparece pensaba. De repente veo a una maraña de pelo, me acerco y era Mione, pero estaba… estaba… llorando hincada en el suelo._

_- ¿Que te pasa? – le dije con voz de afligido._

- Nada Draco… tu has sido muy buena persona conmigo, pero yo.. yo… yo no te recuerdo, y no quiero estorbarte, escuche que te tomabas unas vacaciones por mi, y no… no…puedo… - dijo entre sollozos, mientras yo la levantaba y la sentaba en una silla mientras yo quedaba hincado frente a ella.

-Pero, ¿por qué? – dije pasando mi dedo por sus lagrimas. - Si tu no eres una molestia He… - y calle rápidamente.

- ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que no me llamas por mi nombre? – dijo después de unos segundos mirándome a los ojos fijamente con una tristeza enorme y empezando a sollozar muy suave.

- Mira después te explicaré mas detalladamente tu condición, pero ahora… – dije lo último tomando su mentón y haciendo que mirara mis ojos. – Por favor, no te pongas triste. Yo te voy a cuidar, y lo haré con gusto.

- Gracias, muchas gracias. Se nota que eres muy bueno, y que cuando me conociste fuimos muy buenos amigos. – dijo haciendo que mis mejilla, y las suyas también, tomaran un color carmesí.

- No sé si tanto, pero… todo se puede arreglar. – dije sonriendo como no hacia en mucho, mucho tiempo.

- Ya lo creo, pero yo **sé** eres buena persona. – dijo ella secando sus lágrimas.

- Lo veremos, lo veremos, pero ahora vamos de compras. – dije tomándola de una mano y ayudándola a levantarse de la silla.

- ¿Estás seguro? Tú sabes, yo no necesito… - dijo ella, pero yo no la dejé terminar.

- ¿No necesitas vestirte? Bueno, si quieres andar desnuda por mi departamento yo no tengo problema pero tendría que ser ambos iguales para que no haya desventajas…- me detuve al ver lo violentamente roja que se había puesto con mi comentario. – Jajaja, no te preocupes, vamos a comprar enseguida.

- Si, eso es mejor. – dijo ella dibujando una sonrisa.

- Vamos, por acá está mi auto. – le dije, y salimos de triaje hacia mi convertible negro (N/A: si draco tiene auto, como no va a tener un convertible deportivo jahajh).

Íbamos camino a un Mall muggle (multi tienda) que se encontraba en las afueras de la ciudad, para buscarle todo lo necesario. En el camino no cruzábamos palabra, pero no fue un silencio incómodo, sino algo que ambos esperábamos para asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido en tan sólo tres horas, ¿Quién diría tres horas atrás que yo estaría con el amor de mi vida?, ¿Qué ella no recordaría ni su nombre, ni a mi?... Y mientras pensaba esto, una idea cruzó mi mente; _Esta es mi oportunidad, para borrar todos esos años de malos tratos, ella no recordará, y yo... no me aprovecharé, sólo esperaré a ver si quiere a esta persona que siempre he querido ser con ella, dejaré que ella elija._

Sin darme cuenta, llegamos y nos bajamos y caminamos dentro.

Ella me miraba de reojo, y cuando yo encontraba su mirada, la corría muy nerviosa, hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

- ¡Hey! Mira aquí hay ropa, ¿entremos? – dije con una sonrisa muy agradable.

- ¿Eem?... Ahh! No sé, tú dime. – dijo no muy convencida.

-¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! – dije como niño pequeño, tirándole la manga de la polera con que andaba y mirándola con ojitos de cordero degollado (N/A: Yo no resisto!!).

- Jajajaj… Bueno ¡vamos! – dijo con una sonrisa conformista.

Entramos, y muchas vendedoras se me acercaron dejándome rodeado y en eso perdí a Hermione de la vista; de repente siento que alguien tira de mi pantalón y bajo la vista y veo a Mione riendo haciendo que yo bajara.

-¿acosado? – dijo tratando de aguantarse la risa, tarea poco efectiva, dado que dos segundos después estalló en carcajadas que pasaban desapercibidas por la masa de mujeres hambrientas (N/A: Tenía que poner eso! xD) que buscaban donde me había metido.

- ¬¬ (N/A: esa es la cara con que draco miro a hermione)… No! Para nada! – dije sarcásticamente mientras una mujer me pisaba la mano con su taco aguja. – ¡Ouuuchhh! ¡Me pisó!

- Sígueme, te sacare de aquí – dijo ella cuando por fin pudo controlar su risa.

Me tomó la mano y me guió afuera de la "manada" de féminas, cuando por fin logramos salir, nos dirigimos a la sección de dama, donde, irónicamente, estaba lleno de vendedores hombres, el primero que se nos acercó miro a Mione de arriba abajo descaradamente y luego le dijo:

- Puedo ayudarla en algo… – miro disimuladamente su mano en busca de un anillo que denotara su estado civil y al no encontrarlo concluyó diciendo con una sonrisa que yo encontré repugnante –…linda dama? –

- Eee… eee… - dijo Mione alternando su mirada en él y luego en mi, y pasando por alto mi mirada de odio y desprecio dijo con una amable sonrisa – si, es que ando en busca de ropa… La he extraviado.

- Me alegra decirte que podré ayudar, mi nombre es Cris, ¿y el tuyo? – dijo el tipejo ese, tratando de sonar "seductor", cosa que yo encontré una burla, sólo yo puedo sonar así y no parecer un paupérrimo intento de Don Juan (N/A: expresión que denota a un hombre con fama con las mujeres, que sale con muchas a la vez o sólo con hartas en general).

- Yo me llamo… - dijo sin terminar su frase, y yo al notarlo decidir cortar el "show" y echar de una vez a "Cris".

- Su nombre no es importante para que tú hagas tu trabajo, ¿verdad? – dije yo con una mirada y voz tan frías que hubieran sido dignas de mi padre.

-E-ee-estee… - tartamudeó el espécimen ese, que recién notaba mi presencia en la escena.

-¿Te comieron la lengua los ratones? – dije burlonamente mientras lo miraba despectivamente de arriba hacia abajo.

- ¡Draco! No insultes al joven, el sólo intentaba ser amable. – dijo dedicándole una sonrisa que siempre desee que fuese mía.

- ¡Ohh!... No sabía, disculpe, la dejo con su novio. – y se fue antes de que pudiera sacarle los ojos con que había estado mirando a **MI** Mione. Pero en ese pensamiento, no me di cuenta que él nos había dicho que yo era su "novio".

- ¿Que pasa? – dije yo, dándome cuenta del estado de ánimo de ella.

- Nada, nada. Eee ¿Draco?, ¿No notaste que Cris nos dijo novios?. – dijo ella un tanto avergonzada por lo final.

- O.o (N/A: cara de Draco)… No, pero no importa, mejor, así dejaba de mirarte tanto que pareciera que ibas a desgastarte. – dije sin fijarme en lo que en verdad implicaba. Pero… Claro que lo note cuando el color de sus mejillas se tornó a un fuerte carmesí. Y tratando de que pasara desapercibido, preferí seguir. – Bueno, yo no soy un experto pero creo que esto se ve ¿bien?.

- Jhajah... Si draco, eso se ve "bien", si yo tuviera 50 años y de paso fuera monja, ¿acaso quieres que me tape la cara también? – dijo tomando una postura muy sexy, con su mano en la cadera y mordiéndose el labio. Luego, notando mi lujuriosa mirada, me tomó de un brazo y me llevó a una sección más "juvenil".

- Claro que me gustaría que usaras esa ropa, así, nadie te mira, **NADIE**, sólo yo – dije entre dientes.

- ¿Dijiste algo Draco? – dijo ella, mirándome interrogante.

- ¿Yo? No, nada… - dije poniendo cara de angelito.

Así estuvimos gran parte de la tarde, hasta que salimos de la tienda con un montón gigantesco de ropa, hasta que nos dio hambre y fuimos al "patio de comidas", yo ya me encontraba muy familiarizado con esas cosas muggles por los años que viví con mis sobrinas.

**R**

**RE**

**REV**

**REVI**

**REVIE**

**REVIEW**

**REVIEWS**

**REVIEW**

**REVIE**

**REVI**

**REV**

**RE**

**R**

deJen Rr!!


	8. ¿Celos? ¿Yo?

**CAPITULO 8: ¿Celos? ¿yo?**

Bueno este es el 8vo capitulo.. y sigo sin tener reviews… [

Ando triste últimamente.. espero que con sus reviews m animen! Baii!

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling

**La mujer sin nombre**

**Por: Konixa**

- Draco, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?… - dijo ella tomando un sorbo de su bebida.

-Si claro, pregunta lo que quieras sabes que te responderé dentro de lo que pueda. – dije yo amigablemente.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?, digo, la ropa, tu casa, tomarás vacaciones por mi, ¡Merlín! ¡Draco! No lo entiendo… No sé que tipo de relación teníamos…- dijo nerviosamente mientras su cara se tornaba de un color rojizo muy llamativo. – Pero yo sé que ahora ye debo mucho…- decía mientras trataba de relajarse.

-Oye, yo ya te dije… Tú eras y **eres** muy importante para mí, y no quiero que sientas que eres ninguna molestia, además en mi apartamento tengo muchos sirvientes y los recursos no me faltan para atenderte y comprarte ropa, pero si te incomoda, podríamos dejarlo así, cuando estés mejor me pagas. ¿Te parece? –dije con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia digna de un Malfoy.

- Claro, sabes creo que eso es común en ti. – dijo ella con una sonrisa de lado.

- ¿Qué es común en mi? – dije yo mirándola interrogante.

- Esa arrogancia y altivez. – dijo ella riendo.

- Ya lo verás nena, ya lo verás. – Dije yo mirándola altivamente y con un deje de suspicacia en mi voz.

- Jaja, Draco, te conozco hace muy poco, pero siento que no es nada bueno lo que dices. – dijo ella riendo y hablando entre dientes.

- Obsérvame. – dije parándome de la mesa y mirando para todos lados en el patio de comida.

Luego me encaminé hacia una mesa en particular, en una esquina muy iluminada del lugar, que tenía la ventaja que desde donde estaba Hermione se veía muy bien, en esa mesa se encontraba una mujer tomando un café sola, muy atractiva, se veía alta (aunque se encontrara sentada), muy delgada y con facciones refinadas, andaba vestida con una pollera negras muy corta y con una blusa morada en cuello V muy ajustada. Estaba un poco apartada de todos y con la mirada perdida. Me acerque a ella pero ella no se daba cuenta, mientras yo sentía la mirada de Hermione pegada en mi nuca (N/A: yo no miraría su cabeza :roll: xDD). Mientras me acercaba la mujer levantaba la mirada y me reconocía.

Llegué a la mesa y la mire, le sonreí y le dije:

- Hola, mi nombre es Draco, ¿Cuál es tú nombre preciosa? – dije con una sonrisa encantadora, mientras miraba de reojo a Hermione quien en ese momento estaba asesinando el ya asesinado pollo que comíamos con el tenedor.

- Hola guapo, mi nombre es mi nombre es Rosario. – dijo ella mirándome de arriba hasta abajo para concluir diciendo.- ¿Quieres tomar asiento?

- Claro Rosario, estaría encantado.- dije tomando asiento, y de paso miré a Hermione quien me miraba con ¿celos? Y ¿rabia?. Esto me estaba gustando.

- Y dime, Draco, ¿qué hace un hombre tan encantador como tú aquí con una chica como esa? – dice ella cruzando de una manera muy sexy su pierna, y dejando ver mucho mas de esta.

- Tss tss tss tss (N/A: por si alguien no entendió esos fueron chasquidos con su lengua es que no se me ocurrió una mejor palabra para representarlos ) ¿cómo sabes estoy comiendo aquí con ella? – le dije girando mi cabeza para mirar a Hermione, pero antes de poder girarla por completo, Rosario habló y tuve que forzosamente mirarla.

- ¿Tú realmente crees que no te había notado cuando llegaste, crees de verdad que un hombre como tú puede pasar desapercibido. – dijo mientras yo esbozaba una sonrisa. – y de verdad crees que no sé que viniste aquí sólo para sacarle celos a ella? – dijo ella levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa seductora.

- ¿Y te molesta? – dije yo acariciando su mejilla.

- A mi no, pero a tu "amiga" parece que si porque me mira ganas de taladrarme con la mirada. ¿Venganza? – dijo ella inclinando la cabeza a mis caricias.

- No, es para demostrar un punto. Pero bueno querida, ya me voy, ha sido un placer. – dije yo haciendo el ademán de levantarme.

- Créeme, el placer es mío, cuando te aburras de ella me buscas. – dijo ella parándose.

- Y tu créeme a mi que eso no pasará, pero igual, ha sido un placer y me has servido para mis propósitos. – Le dije, me acerque y le besé en la comisura de los labios y luego besé su mano y me alejé.

Si sé que eso fue muy feo de mi parte, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?. Si me mostraba demasiado interesado por Hermione la podía ahuyentar y en ese momento era lo último que deseaba. Aunque pensándolo mejor, creo que no debí haberla "besado", porque eso fue lo que ella vió. En verdad no debí haberlo hecho, ya verán porque.

Me fui caminando con seguridad, hasta que miré a Hermione, y no la vi sola… Estaba con un hombre, y él estaba coqueteando con ella (N/A: 1. yo no haría eso bajo ningún motivo, mejor dicho, voy a pegarle para que se aleje de mi Draquito.) y yo no dudé un minuto en acercarme a reclamar lo que es **MIO. **

- Disculpa, y tú, ¿Quién eres? – le dije al tipazo ese que se atrevió a acercársele.

- No creo que deba interesarte eso a ti. – dijo él altaneramente, como si fuera mejor que yo, ¿mejor que yo? Ja-ja! ¡Quién se cree!.

- Hey, hey, yo estoy aquí mismo. – dijo ella, por fin haciéndose notar entre nosotros, y parándose en medio. – Mejor te vas André, tengo que conversar con Draco. – Terminó diciendo y dándole un beso al cabrón en la cara, demasiado cerca de la boca. _¡Mierda! Hermione se está vengando_ pensé yo mientras.

-¿Celoso Draco? – dijo Hermione y yo me quedé con una cara como O.o, _que estúpido ere Draco, por algo fue la bruja mas inteligente de su promoción_

- ¿Celosa tú? – dije yo mirándola suspicazmente.

- ¿Yo? ¡No! – dijimos ambos al mismo tiempo y luego nos comenzamos a reír.

Llegamos al departamento, después de un largo viaje en auto en silencio, fue muy raro porque después de reírnos ella sólo me pidió que fuéramos a la casa porque se sentía mal y yo le concedí extrañado y a la vez entristecido porque a ella se le ensombreció el semblante. Entré yo primero asegurándome de que todo estuviera en orden, y obviamente con las bolsas llenas de la ropa comprada en mis manos. Luego de abrirle la puerta, le di el paso. Entramos a mi lujoso apartamento.

Era un piso completo, con 4 habitaciones, 2 grandes y dos de invitados; tenía 3 baños, uno en mi habitación, otro en la pieza consiguiente, que era de igual tamaño que la mía, y otro en el pasillo; tenía una cocina muy grande, con una mesita dentro, un minibar, horno empotrado y todo muy iluminado; y no tenía comedor, no porque no quisiera, si no porque no lo encontraba necesario, era sólo yo, entonces no había sentido en tenerla si en la cocina tenía una mesita; y tenía un living, muy… muy mío, en este había una biblioteca, en una esquina estaba en sillón de cuero negro, y tenía dos sillones (negros también) y una mesita en madera gruesa, y por supuesto finísima, con una lámpara que me servía para leer en esas noches en que pensaba sólo en ella. Y obviamente las paredes estaban pintadas en verde oscuro con una combinación perfecta de plateado.

- Bienvenida a mi humilde morada. – le dije sonriendo de medio lado y haciendo un ademán de reverencia con mi mano derecha.

- ¿Ahh? Si, gracias por todo, si pudieras mostrarme donde dormiré estaría muy bien. – dijo ella, huyendo de mi mirada a cada momento.

- Si, en seguida. Vamos. – Le dije y la guié hasta la habitación continua a la mía.

Tenía una cama de dos plazas con doseles a los lados, un velador, un mueble donde cómodamente podía guardar la ropa que compramos y una mini-biblioteca que sé le gustará mucho. En ese momento entraba una luz por la ventana que relucía perfectamente por la cama, y le daba un toque muy femenino a la pieza, aunque esa no haya sido mi intención en ningún momento, la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta así que dejaba escapar el olor a desodorante ambiental que los elfos deben haber puesto al mandarles el aviso de que arreglaran el cuarto de huéspedes, ese olor que se filtraba por la puerta hizo que yo volviera a la realidad y me disculpara y saliera de la habitación.


	9. Gran sorpresa Parte 1

**La mujer sin nombre**

**Por: _Coniitah Malfoy_**

**Capítulo 09****: GRAN SORPRESA PARTE 1.**

"…_Tenía una cama de dos plazas con doseles a los lados, un velador, un mueble donde cómodamente podía guardar la ropa que compramos y una mini-biblioteca que sé le gustará mucho. En ese momento entraba una luz por la ventana que relucía perfectamente por la cama, y le daba un toque muy femenino a la pieza, aunque esa no haya sido mi intención en ningún momento, la puerta del baño se encontraba abierta así que dejaba escapar el olor a desodorante ambiental que los elfos deben haber puesto al mandarles el aviso de que arreglaran el cuarto de huéspedes, ese olor que se filtraba por la puerta hizo que yo volviera a la realidad y me disculpara y saliera de la habitación…"_

Decidí no molestar a Hermione, sabía que era muy difícil todo por lo que estaba pasando; incluso encontraba que lo estaba tomando de una forma muy buena, si a mi me pasara estaría vuelto loco.

Al ver que yo estaba saliendo, Hermione me miró y yo me detuve y giré, quedamos perdidos en los ojos del otro; yo en un bosque almendrado y ella en un gris mar. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, pudieron haber sido segundos, minutos u horas, yo sólo mantenía su mirada. Todo parecía tan mágico, en un momento determinado ella corrió la mirada, y me miro ¿dolida?. En ese momento decidí salir y dejar que se relajara, por la mañana hablaríamos. O cuando ella quisiera, no tenía intenciones de forzarla a nada.

Luego del extraño comportamiento de Hermione, decidí que lo mejor para su recuperación sería tener, por mientras, el menor contacto con personas que no estuvieran al tanto de su condición, o que pudieran perturbarla. Y dado que yo conocía el _enamoramiento_ que tenía una de mis empleadas hacia mi, decidí decirle a ella y a los demás que vinieran sólo los viernes a limpiar y arreglar la casa, no podría arriesgarme a que notara mi cariño especial hacia ella y que pudiera hacerle algo; aunque esa posibilidad era remota, encontré que era lo más prudente.

Seguí mi camino, hasta que choqué con Annie, la empleada que les hablaba.

-Hola Señor Malfoy – dijo ella cortésmente agachando la mirada.

-Hola Annie, ya te dije que me dijeras Draco, Señor Malfoy es mi padre.. – Dije, pero, Ok, no piensen que _"le doy alas"_ ni nada por el estilo, pero pienso que es muy joven y yo también como para que me digan Señor Malfoy.

- Bueno Señ..Draco… ¿Se le ofrece algo? – Dijo con una sonrisa, y limpiándose el polvo que tenía en la cara.

- En realidad, Annie, creo que podrías hacer algo por mi… Puedes llamar a Alfred y a Ray, quiero comunicarles algo a los tres. – Dije tranquilamente.

- Bueno Draco, los busco en seguida¿les digo que vayan a su estudio? – Dijo Annie.

- Si claro, claro… Pero en seguida Annie, necesito que vengan lo antes posible. – dije incitando a Annie para que se fuera.

Agarré paso muy lento hacia mi estudio, que, como todo un Malfoy, tenía decorado en verde, negro y plateado. Me senté en la silla y empecé a recordar lo que pasó el día antes del hecho definitivo que causó mi ida de Londres.

… **Flash Back …**

Habían pasado 7 días exactamente de mi conversación con Blaise, luego de eso, habíamos ido a conversar con Pansy, la cual nos recibió con una sonrisa y un palmetazo en la cabeza a cada uno por no ir a verla, pero en especial a Blaise, porque tan sólo habían pasado 4 meses de que yo no la visitaba, (cinco meses después de la Ultima Batalla). Le conté lo mismo que le conté a Blaise, pero a Pansy con más cuidado, dado que ella, _yo sabía_, que pondría el grito en el cielo.

-Repítelo de nuevo por favor – Decía una asombrada Pansy.

- ¡Pansy! No es para tanto… - Decía yo, y antes de poder seguir me cortó Blaise.

- No Pansy, no es para tanto, sólo nos dijo que está enamorado de la chica que odiamos toda nuestra infancia y que está de novia con el amor de su infancia. – Terminó Blaise entornando sus ojos.

- No es necesario el sarcasmo Blaise, suficiente tengo con verla todos los días con él. Para que mis más antiguos amigos me lo restrieguen en la cara. – dije yo fulminando al pelinegro con la mirada.

- Claro que es necesario, a pesar de que creo que puedes tener una oportunidad, te das cuenta de lo descabellado que es tu _"pequeño enamoramiento"_. – Dijo El moreno levantándose y mirándome a los ojos, pero como yo era más alto miraba para arriba.

- ¡No es un pequeño enamoramiento! Y te recomiendo no hablar mucho "Rey de los _amores_ de una noche". – Dije ya entrando a enojarme.

- ¡PAREN! – Gritó una acalorada Pansy – ¡Al sillón¡Enseguida!

Y como si de nuestra madre se tratara, le hicimos caso en seguida, fue cosa de minutos en que Pansy habló, en que ambos nos dimos cuenta de que peleábamos por una estupidez, y que no valía la pena llegar a los golpes siendo que nuestra amistad trascendía mucho más que eso. Pasaron unas horas en que conversamos, bromeamos, y luego fuimos a comer a un restaurant francés en el centro de Londres. Luego de una tarde muy animada con mis amigos, a los cuales en verdad extrañaba, fui hacia mi mansión para un merecido baño y descanso.

Entro por los jardines, pero decido, en vez de ir en seguida dentro de la casa, pasear por los frondosos pastos de mi casa (N/A¿Casa¡Mansión gigantesca!) y disfrutar un poco del agradable clima que se me presentaba. No sé cuanto tiempo pasé por ahí, sólo recuerdo que el tiempo pasó volando mientras pensaba en cual sería la flor más parecida a mi amor prohibido.

Cuando entro a la mansión, me recuesto en mi cama con órdenes a los elfos de que me llevaran comida a mi habitación para así poder descansar de una vez. Mi gran sorpresa, y digo **GRAN SORPRESA** fue que la elfina subió casi a los 3 minutos de que subí para decirme que tenía visitas.

- ¿Quién viene a estas horas Riku? – Le dije a mi querida elfina Riku.

- Riku no sabe Amo Draco, es una señorita – Dijo la pequeña y cabezona elfina.

- ¿Cómo es la señorita Riku? – dije incorporandome de la cama y poniendome una camisa blanca encima de mi porcelánica piel y dejando unos botones abiertos.(N/A¡No se te vaya a escapar el ego de tan grande que es!).

- Si el amo Draco permite a Riku decir… - Dijo esperando algún tipo de aprobación de mi parte para continuar, y así lo hizo cuando asentí con mi cabeza – … es una señorita muy hermosa, tanto como lo era la Ama Malfoy, pero su belleza es distinta, su pelo es como los bucles que forman las nubes en un cielo casi despejado, y su piel es dorada como la arena de las playas. – Terminó diciendo, y a mi no me quedó más duda de que era mi Hermione.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! - dije en un tono muy alto, casi gritando.

- ¡Lo siento Amo, lo siento señorito Draco! Lo siento demasiado¡Mala riku¡Mala Riku! – Decía esta mientras se golpeaba contra la pared de mi habitación.

- No Riku no has hecho dicho nada malo. Es sólo que… Nada, baja y dile que enseguida bajo a encontrarla. – Dije yo muy angustiado, pero tratando de tranquilizar a mi fiel sirviente.

- Así lo haré Amo, gracias por perdonar la molestia que Riku le ha creado. – Dijo antes de desaparecer con un fuerte CRACK.

Y así comencé rápidamente a abrocharme la camisa (siempre dejando los primeros botones abiertos) para después cambiarme los pantalones a unos negros. Salí de mi pieza y me encaminé hacia abajo. No sabía que lo que me diría esa mujer sería la causa de mi ida de Londres y también de un corazón roto por años sin cura más que el mismo tiempo y olvido.

… **continuará.**

* * *

**Hola! Porfín vengo de vuelta con la historia, lamento haberla dejado por tanto tiempo! Es que he estado tan ocupada con mis estudios, que con suerte me ha dejado tiempo de leer y estudiar. Espero en verdad que les guste el capitulo, dado que me costó sacarlo.**

**Agradecimientos a todos los que dejaron reviews el capítulo pasado****AzuraBlackStar, fantyhp, SuPeRnOoVa, Marilyn Black, Tati Jane Potter y Giselita.**

**ESPERO QUE DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS! Las críticas son bien recibidas!**

**Si llegamos a los 9 reviews (por el capítulo 9) les prometo un capitulo 10 especialmente largo. )**

**Adiós!**

'_**Coniitah Malfoy'**_


End file.
